


Stuck by Snowzapped

by ShadowSpires



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Snowzapped lovely and hilarious Stuck series. Summary from the original: "In which Jay and Tim are stuck in a different dimension. Ours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992721) by [zappedbysnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappedbysnow/pseuds/zappedbysnow). 



> My first podfic; just the first chapter for now, each chapter will go up as a finish it, and when I'm done I'll put it all up together in an m4b. (if anyone's got any clear idea about how to embed audio files here, I'm open to suggestions...)

<http://shadow-spires.tumblr.com/post/140061365594/well-its-been-longer-than-i-care-to-think-about>


	2. Diets and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podfic part the second of Snowzapped‘s hilarious JayTim AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, so apparently in the months between recording the first part, working up the nerve to post it, and recording this part, my voice like, rose a bunch? I don’t even. *throws up hands*
> 
> Anyway, here is part 2 of Snowzapped‘s hilarious JayTim AU, hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Sorry for all the background noise...

Apparently this file is too big for tumblr to stream, and I haven't figured out how to get one of the hosting sites to work with AO3's embedded players, so the [MediaFire download link is here.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/aevl1v8nnxa3m0i/Stuck+Chapter+2+-+Diets+and+Plans.mp3)


End file.
